Preguntas y retos estilo Caballeros del Zodiaco
by Draconeg
Summary: Esto va a ser un fic de un sow donde podreis preguntar y retar a vuestros caballeros favoritos
1. Chapter 1

Yo no escribo historias para ganar dinero solo escribo por diversió personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada

Prologo

Esto va a ser un tipo de preguntas y retos, están dentro todo tipo de caballero, desde de bronce hasta dioses que cada persona deje sus retos en las reviws.

Se que este fic va a ser muy corto pero es el primero que hago y la verdad no quiero meter la pata asi que adiós y espero que me apoyéis y me dejéis los retos para yo poder empezar.

Aviso que no podre siempre estar al tanto de subir tal por temas laborales o cualquiera ya que estamos en estas fechas tan navideñas. Esto es todo asi que os espero pronto para otro fic.

Draconeg se despide.


	2. Chapter 2

Recargo de responsabilidad: yo no escribo para ganar dinero y los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada

Capítulo 1

Bienvenidos al sow de retos y preguntas Draconeg al habla y hoy empezaremos con el primer fic basta de charla y presentemos a nuestros (queridos) invitados e invitadas

Milo: Primera duda del día: 1 Que hacemos aquí y quien eres tu

Eso no te importa bicho, y deberías saber que estáis aquí gracias a vuestra queridísima jefa quien acepto de lo lindo al saber que le pagaríamos a ella una buena suma de dinero.

Camus: Entonces corrígeme si me equivoco estamos aquí porque la tacaña de nuestra jefa/diosa quiere ganar mas dinero del que tiene

Exactamente Camus como siempre no fallas ni una

Seiya: Y nosotros que hacemos aquí también

Pues si no me equivico había una clausura de que dice : "Todos y cada uno de los caballeros, marinas, espectros, etc… deberán participar sin consentimiento alguno de ellos. Claro esta estos mismos deberán obedecer a la jefa del programa sin rechistar.

El programa no se hace cargo de roturas,fracturas,heridas,quemaduras,y todo tipo de daños entre otros. "Y eso es todo.

Alguna objeción

No ninguna perfecto , pues empecemos, nadie podrá mentir ya que cada uno de vosotros lleva implantado un chip que pita cada vez que deciis una mentira.

Todos:QUEEE! Cuando fue eso!

Os acordáis del chequeo médico pues hay tenéis la respuesta.

MM:Esto es indignante

Si ya lo se y por eso me gusta tanto

Milo: Eres un sicópata

Gracias por el alago, bueno empecemos, la primera en dejarnos unas preguntas es primera es para Shaka , Aioros y Saga ¿Entre vosotros quien ganaría?

Shaka:ZZZZzzzz

Aioros: Yo no mediría mi fuerza con nadie ya que los caballeros de atena deben servir a su diosa sin ningún tipo de concurso….

Mejor pasamos a Saga

Saga : Por supuesto que yo soy el mas fuerte de todos y cada uno de los caballeros deveran servirme a mi MUUAAJAJA

Kanon : Perdón hoy no se a tomado la pastilla

Vale….

(Véase aquí a Saga y Kanon por razones que ya deberían intuirse)

MM: Esto va para mi colección personal –dice con una cámara de video en la mano

Y a mi me pasas una copia. Bueno pasamos a la segunda Entre Milo y Aioria ¿Quién es el más guapo del santuario?

Milo: Eso es fácil. Por supuesto que yo

Afro:Eso lo dirás tu bicho

Aioria: Por favor chicos no vayan a pelear por semejante bobada

Milo y Afro: Cállate gato!

Milo: Yo soy el más guapo

Afro: No yo

Milo: YO

Afro: YO

Vale ya chicos.

Milo: YO

Afro: YO

HE DICHO QUE YA VALE

Milo: Que genio

Afro: Y que lo digas se parece a Masky

Así está mejor (ignorando los comentarios)siguiente pregunta. Haver… Asi esta es … Saori porque rechazaste a Julian/Poseidon o acoso estas enamorada de Seiya?

Seiya: Que yo que? Me llamaban?

No burro

Saori. Esto no te incumbe

Lo sienta guapita pero firmaste un contrato

Saori: NO me gusta Seiya

PIII!

Ahí lo tienen

Saori : Maldito cacharro – susurrando

Ajjaja ( secándose una lagrimita)Bueno sigamos el siguiente es un reto. Quiero que Mu, Kanon, Camus,Aldevaran y Shaka que bailen ¿Harlem Shake? Bueno ni idea que es eso pero cambiaos que empezáis en 3 2 1… Dentro música

UNA CANCION DESPUES

Milo: A sido lo mas raro que e visto en mi vida

Ikki: Por una vez concuerdo con tigo

Shun: Hermano que a sido eso

No lo se pero a dejado medio publico femenino en el hospital

Aldevaran: Bueno no a sido tan malo no…

Aldevaran lo siento pero si te digo que no mentiría

Camus: Esto es indignante para mi intgridad

Ya lo se y eso es su lado bueno

Shaka : ZZZZzzzzz

Mu: Por favor dime que ya esta

Ufff! Que tarde se a echo bueno chicos hay que despedirse. Gracias por leer y dejad comentarios, retos o preguntas. Nos vemos luego

Draconeg se despide


	3. Chapter 3

A todos

Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada

CAPITULO 2

Hola a todos os presento un nuevo capitulo en nuestro sow con nuestros queridos caballeros. Hoy voy a presentar a dos invitados muy especiales

Seiya: Como cual

Hyoga: Por que no me fio ni un pelo

Shiryo: Concuerdo con el

Si no hay más interrupciones (mirada asesina para ustedes ya saben).Querría dar paso a….

(Tambores).Poseidón/Julián y su célebre hermano Hades.

Seiya:Perdon pero ahora que lo pienso donde esta Shun

Ikki: Ni yo

Hyoga: A mi no me miren

Shiryo: (negando con la cabeza)

Milo : Tampoco

Pues esperen un momento

(5 minutos después)

(Véase aquí al presentador trayendo a un aterrado Andrómeda a rastras)

Aquí esta

Shun : Ni te me acerques a mi Hades

Hades: Vamos aun sigues emfadado con eso –embozando sonrisa siniestra

Mas bien aterrado

MM: Asustado

Temeroso

MM: Despavorido

Huidizo

Poseidón: De donde sacan todas esas palabras

MM: Puedo

Claro

MM: Ejemm…-señala un diccionario de sinónimos y antónimos que esta sujetando en su otra mano

Ya está claro

Poseidón: Si gracias – con una gotita de sudor en la frente

Hades: Perdón pero yo no estoy aquí para perder el tiempo con estupideces tan carnales como esas

Aguafiestas

Poseidón: Ahora te enteras

Bueno empecemos el primer reto es de The Wolf y es para Saori. Veamos aquí "Quiero que Saori agá el reto de la canela". Solo digo una cosa Hades prepara la cámara de video

Hades :Dicho y hecho –véase aquí a Hades con una cámara que vete tú a saber de dónde la ha sacado

Saori bueno Jejeje(con un bote de canela en la mano)

Saori Glup¡

(Después de poner la canela en su boca al segundo después la escupe como si hubiera ingerido lava)

Saori: Agua!-pedía desesperadamente

Aquí tienes chica que ansias por dios

Saori: Gracias

El siguiente es para Poseidón y Hades

Hades: Dispara –con su típica cara seria

"De todos los caballeros dorados cual elegirías?"

Hades: Ninguno todos son unos odiosos y sucos mortales

Los aludidos: EH!

Poseidón: A Kanon por supuesto

Kanon: Yo mejor me quedo aquí-sudando frio

No me importa eso siguiente. Y es para…Saori de nuevo "Te reto a darle mil euros a todos tus caballeros"

Saori: Ni loca ya tienen su merecido sueldo

Nuevamente los aludidos: PERDONA BRUJA TACAÑA

Poseidón: S i que tienen carácter

Hades: Ahora si me caen bien-con una sonrisa

Y a mi. Esperad aun hay mas "Y si no lo hace que Hades y Poseidón elijan su castigo"

Hades: Por mi encantado-afilando su espada de dos metros

Poseidón: Oye no te pases

Déjalo por mi que siga

Hades: Yale as oído

Saori: Tu no me dijiste nada de eso-aterrada

Te fastidias

(Vease aquí a Hades persiguiendo a Saori por todo el plato)

(10 MINUTOS DESPUES)

(Véase aquí a una Saori apaleada, magullada,adolorida,contracturada,etc…)

Una botellita de agua Hades

Hades: Gracias

Caballeros: Con el si que eres amable ¡

Es que me cae bien

Hades puedo leer el siguiente

Claro

Hades: Ejemmm… De anonimus30 para Seiya "Quiero que Seiya confiese lo que siente por Saori"

Esto se va a poner bueno

Hades: Y que lo digas

Seiya: No siento nada por ella

PIIIII!

Claramente mientes

Seiya: Vale me gusta, ya contento

Si mucho mejor

Bueno eso es todo por hoy así que adiós

Doy las gracias a The wollf y a anonimus30

Draconeg se despide


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada ,etc

CAPITULO 3

Bienvenidos a otro día con nuestros queridísimos caballeros y dioses. Hoy de nuevo tendremos a Poseidón e Hades.

Milo:Hola

Todos:Holaaa!

Perdon Hola a vosotros también

MM: Muy animado esta hoy

Afro: Me guele a gato encerrado

Todos: (asintiendo)

Bueno la primera pregunta e únicas son de The Wolf a quien le doy las gracias por enviarlas

Ejemm..La primera es para (redoble de tambores)los caballeros y patriarca "SI pudieran pedir un deseo pedirían que athena desapareciera o la paz mundial?"

Los quetionados:Que athena desapareciera

Seiya: Pero es vuestra diosa

Shun: Seiya amigo mio por una vez estoy del lado de Hades

Y eso soy todo oídos

Shun : Vale… Como bien iba diciendo que athena desapareciera seria mejor porque asi todo los dioses se calmarían de no tener un calvario encima de ellos – esto ultimo susurrando

Saori: Y yo te creía el mas noble. Le dire a Tatsumi que te haga nada

Shun: Mira #%&_

Hades: Vaya si que llevabas tiempo sin soltarlo

Sera todo lo puro que quieras pero también es humado con algo se desquitaría

Milo: Cierto

Afro: Yo lo probé en las 12 casas no me lo recuerdes

Muy cierto…Vamos con el siguiente"Alguna vez se han confundido con Saga y Kanon y viceversa?"

Camus: Ni te lo imaginas

Alde: Bastante

Mu : Es cierto algún día tenemos de ponerles carteles para distinguirlos

Eso lo quiero ver…Vamos con el siguiente esto es un reto y es para Saori"Quiero que suba y baje cien veces al santuario completo

Hades: JJJAJA POR ESO YA AGO YO LAS GUERRAS SANTAS HAY SI SE CANSAN ANTES DE PELEAR JJAJ- echando lágrimas y risas

Chico toma un poco de agua que te nos mueres

Poseído: Si el no muere, Como dice el dicho "hierba mala nunca muere"

Se dice asin"mala hierba nunca muere " tenéis de salir mas a la calle no quedaros sentados todo el día

Poseidón: Pues lo que he dicho- con una gotita de sudor en la frente

Bueno ahora volvemos con la comprobación del reto

2 horas después

Hola siento la tardanza

Dokko: Que ha pasado

Comprobadlo vosotros mismos MM dentro video

MM: ya va

VIDEO….

SE VE A SAORI SUBIENDO LA PRIMERA Y LA SEGUNDA CASA

DESPUES AL CABO DE UN RATO SE VE A SAORI EN LA SEXTA CASA

DOS ESCALONES MAS Y SE COMO SI UVIERA CORRIDO UN AMARATON

FUERA VIDEO….

No llego ni a subirlo entero jajaj Que penoso por dios

Saori: No es culpa mía nunca dijeron de poner escaleras mecánica

Todos: QUE NO!

Ikki: Yo me la cargo

Hyoga:-sujetando a Ikki junto Shun y Shiryo-

Bueno la siguiente es para….O esta es muy buena Ejemm…"Para Hades: prefieres vivir una semana con athena o con Poseidón?"

Hades: Tiene que ser una broma

No amigo mio la tienes que responder o llamare a cierta persona que tú conoces

Hades: No a ella no te lo suplico

Todos:-expectantes y pensando quien sería ella-

Vale pues responde

Hades. Enserio –poniendo cara de cachorrito

Seiya: Y a sabemos de dónde Shun saca esa cara

Ikki:-dando un capón al burro

Hades: Con Poseidón

Jo Hades de la que te as librado

Hades –secándose el sudor

Pero ya le he llamado

Hades: QUEE!

-De repente se escucha un grito a lo lejos HADEESS!-

Amigo mas te vale que corras

Hades: Porque a mí- corriendo como si alma leva Hades

Bueno la siguiente es para…

Poseidón: Adivino yo

Exacto y dice "Para Poseidón: que prefieres comer durante un mes puros grillos o vivir con Hades?"

Poseidón: Esa es fácil antes que vivir con mi hermano comer grillos

Bueno que asco pero por hoy se acabó hasta luego

Draconeg se despide


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada

Hoy las preguntas las are yo ya que no he recibidos preguntas y retos, y como me encanta este fic e decidido que hoy las are yo

CAPITULO 4

Bienvenidos hoy a otro capítulo de este fantástico show donde podréis preguntar y hacer retos a nuestros queridos caballeros y dioses. Dicho esto saludad chicos

Todos: HOLAA!

Hades: Me niego a saludar

No empecemos Hades no empecemos que hoy especialmente no quiero llamar a ella

Hades: Oye no hace falta ponerse así hombre- con una gotita de sudor

Minos: Pero quien es ella

Los caballeros: - negando con la cabeza

Saga: Alguien vio a mi hermano

MM: Desde cuando te preocupas tu por gemelo

Saga: Desde que me debe 20 euros

Problemas a parte hoy especialmente querría hacer yo las preguntas

TODOS: QUEE!

Si yo algún problema –mirada asesina a vosotros sabéis quien

Ikki: Traigo lo que me pediste

Gracias

Afro. ¿Qué pidió?

No os interesa, pero no tengo miedo a usarla

Shura: Por cierta a que vinieron esas clases de esgrima que te di la semana pasada

A nada y cállate

Hefestos: Perdón se me olvido darte algo – entregando una armadura sumamente rara

Shun: Que es eso

Es para otro fi casi que no mas preguntas Ejemm…. Querría empezar por Hades

El aludido : Por que yo –susurrando por lo bajo

Es cierto lo que oído de tus hermanos que duermes con un muñeco de peluche de Persefone?

Hades: Que disparate es ese claro que no ¡!

PIIII!

No me fastidies

Hades: Te lo dijo – explotando su cosmos

Poseidon

Hades: No va quedar nada de el cuándo lo pille – dicho eso el dios del inframundo se larga en un suspiro

Hyoga: Seiya tenía razón sí que se parecen JJAJAJJ

Shun: Oye

Seiya: Pero si siempre estas durmiendo con peluches – dicho eso el burro sintió un cosmos sumamente agresivo

Shun : Que has dicho – con una voz que no era la suya-

Hyoga: Seiya te odio

Seiya : Oye te puedo dar un consejo

Hyoga . Si amigo

Seiya: CORRE POR TU VIDA – dicho eso ya se imaginan lo siguiente

Bueno vamos con la siguiente pregunta. Shyrio es cierto que te gusta Shunrei

Shyrio: Si es cierto algún problema

No pero le quitas la gracia a todo. Vale gemelos maravilla os reto a llevaros bien el resto del programa

Saga y Kanon: Que nos as llamado

Gemelos maravilla algún problema

Kanon: Solo preguntábamos

Vale hacemos una pausa y volvemos

10 MINUTOS DESPUES

Kanon: Copia de cuarta

Saga: " $$%&&/

Kanon:"·"$$$

Valla no duraron ni diez minutos. Dicho esto despido el capitulo de hoy se que es muy corto pero confió que para el siguiente dejen preguntas y retos

Draconeg se despide


	6. Chapter 6

Este no será un fic la verdad será el fin de esto por que ya e recibido quejas así que lo cerrare

Solo quiero decir una cosa yo no veo si e ofendido o e echo daño a alguien con solo pretendía divertirme ya que es muy malo preguntas sin sentido y no se coordinan los capitulo etc. pero solo quiero decir una cosa tal y como lo había dicho antes solo lo hago por diversión

Draconeg se despide


End file.
